Watashi, kare ni, gakkō, kanjō
by Orihime yoshizuki
Summary: "Aku hanya gadis biasa yang selalu berusaha menjadi luar biasa. Cinta? Semua yang dinamakan cinta bermula disini."[H.H]/"Aku pemuda luar biasa yang selalu berharap menjadi biasa, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan masa mudaku sebagai diriku sendiri, tapi gadis itu berhasil mempermainkan hidupku."[N.N]/Sekelumit jalan hidup dua anak manusia yang dimulai dimasa SMA.
1. Chapter 1

**ALL CHARACTER BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY IS MINE.**

 **"Watashi, kare ni, gakkō, kanjō"**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : BAD BOY AND SMART GIRL WITH THE HATE.**

Tidak ada yang lebih sial untuk Hinata selain harus sekelas dengan Namikaze Naruto selama dua tahun berturut-turut, si pemuda bertitle badboy yang merupakan biang onar di Iwatobi High School. Jika bisa memilih Hinata lebih memilih menolak kelas khusus dari pada harus sekelas dengan pemuda yang setiap hari membuat onar dikelasnya. seperti sekarang pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang berantakan itu duduk di sudut kelas dengan gengnya yang menurut Hinata sama menyebalkannya dengan pemuda itu berteriak-teriak tak jelas, membahas topik aneh dan tertawa beramai-ramai yang menurutnya sangat berisik.

"Hei Hinata-chan, kau sedang menulis apa? Tumben sekali tulisanmu seberantakan itu." Seorang gadis bercepol dua itu menghampiri Hinata yang sedang menggeram sendiri sampai menekan pensilnya begitu kuat.

"Ah Tenten-san. Tidak ada aku hanya merekap absensi kelas kita, Anko-sensai memintanya tadi pagi." Hinata menunjukan senyum manisnya kepada gadis bercepol yang ia panggil Tenten itu.

"Kita sudah berteman sejak semester ini dimulai Hinata kau masih saja terlihat canggung seperti itu." Tenten memajukan bibirnya tak suka saat mendengar sufiks san yang Hinata keluarkan.

"Gomen, aku sangat jarang menggunakan sufiks chan atau kun, mungkin karena terbiasa dari rumah." Hinata lagi tersenyum manis kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

"Ya, ya, ya Hyuuga-sama yang terhormat."

Baik Hinata maupun Tenten terkejut mendengar suara itu keduanya mendongakan kepalanya dan menemukan Namikaze Naruto sedang berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan pandangan angkuh.

"Urusai Namikaze." Hinata hanya menatap Naruto sekilas dan kembali menuliskan daftar absensi siswa dalam sebuah buku.

"Dasar murid beasiswa." Naruto mencibir Hinata yang mengabaikannya.

Hinata menggeram ia meremas roknya gemas kemudian kembali menatap Naruto gahar.

"Diamlah murid isitimewa. Kau yang tak pernah belajar tau apa tentang sulitnya mendapat beasiswa." Hanya itu yang Hinata katakan tapi dapat membuat senyum sombong Naruto memudar.

"Jika aku tau juga aku tak peduli." Naruto lagi-lagi menyeringai saat melihat Hinata menatapnya, baginya hiburan paling menyenangkan adalah meledek Hinata, dan melihat iris pucat itu menatapnya dengan pandangan galak yang bagi Naruto tak berarti apapun.

"Diam dan pergi sekarang Namikaze Naruto." Hinata meletakkan pensilnya kemudian tersenyum sarkatis, "Anak dari ketua yayasan dapat melakukan apa saja jadi maafkan saya Namikaze-sama." Setelahnya Hinata dapat melihat tatapan murka dari Naruto namun ia tak peduli dan memilih memunggut kembali pensilnya dan kembali menulis.

"Karena orang pintar sepertimu hanya bisa menentukan sesuatu berdasakan teori." Naruto dengan santainya menyentuh dagu lancip Hinata memaksa iris ungu pucat Hinata menatap iris biru langit miliknya dan tersenyum miring. "Mari kita buktikan kemampuan kita." Dan setelah mengatakannya Naruto meninggalkan Hinata yang melayangkan sumpah serapah untuknya.

"Oi Naruto,kau berlebihan baka." Kiba salah satu teman Naruto mengemukakan pedapatnya setelah drama yang terjadi antara Hinata dan Naruto beberapa menit lalu.

"Apanya yang berlebihan? Dia itu terlalu sombong karena nilai akademisnya bagus dan apa apaan sifat sok sopannya itu, menjijikan." Naruto hanya berbicara sambil meneruskan gamenya yang sempat tertunda tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Kau hanya iri padanya, makanya kau menindas dia dobe."

"Katakan sekali lagi teme, maka aku akan menembak otakmu seperti ini." Naruto menunjukan ponselnya dimana dia berhasil memenangakan game itu.

"Ya tapi, Hinata itu gadis yang baik. Mungkin ekonomi keluarganya tak begitu baik tapi nilai akademis dan sifat yang ia tunjukan membuktikan keadaan ekonomi keluarganya tak mempengaruhi kepribadiannya." Kiba kembali mengeluakan suaranya namun kali ini berbeda sangat jarang Kiba mengeluarkan kosa kata baku apa lagi kalimat yang bijak.

"Bukan sebuah rahasia jika Inuzuka Kiba menyukai gadis kalangan rendah seperti itu." Kali ini Naruto menatap mata coklat kiba dengan sinis sebelum mengantongi ponselnya dan menjauhi kumpulan temannya itu.

"Kau salah bicara Kiba. Naruto itu sangat membenci Hinata, jangan sekali-kali membela Hinata apa lagi jika Naruto sedang emosi." Gaara pria dengan surai maroon itu hanya bisa menasehati Kiba karena tau menasehati Naruto sama saja dengan berbicara pada batu.

…

" _Demi apapun Namikaze Naruto masuk 3 besar jajaran_ anak _pengusaha paling hot seantero jepang."_

" _Ya, Namikaze-kun memang hot."_

Hinata menanjamkan pendengerannya saat mendengar nama pria itu disebut-sebut, pria yang merupakan musuhnya, rivalnya, orang yang sangat ia benci benar-benar ia benci. Sebenarnya ia tak mudah membenci orang bahkan jika seseorang melakukan kesalahan padanya ia dapat dengan mudah memaafkannya namun sayang Naruto itu pengecualian, sejak tahun pertama ia bersekolah disini pria itu selalu mengganggunya, mengusiknya, bahkan lebih parah pria itu pernah mempermalukannya didepan seluruh siswa. Ya walaupun dibalik sifat menyebalkannya Hinata sempat bersyukur dapat bertemu Namikaze Naruto, Naruto adalah orang pertama di hidupnya yang dapat mengubah gadis pemalu seperti dia menjadi lebih berani dan menjadi sosok yang lebih terbuka dari pada sebelumnya.

"Hei Hinata-chan, Kenapa berdiri disitu saja?"

Suara itu membangunkan Hinata dari lamunannya ia tersentak kaget dan segera menoleh pada sumber suara itu.

"Ino-chan, kau disini?" Hinata tersenyum kecil kemudian mendekati sahabatnya itu.

"Kau berdiri didepan loker Namikaze-san, seperti ingin menaruh surat cinta saja." Ino tersenyum jail pada Hinata yang merona menahan kesal.

"Diam Ino-chan, bahkan jika pria dimuka bumi ini hanya dia seorang aku tetap menolak lebih baik aku tak berpasangan dari pada berpasangan dengan dia." Hinata hanya menghentakan kakinya kesal dan menyeret Ino menjauhi loker para siswa.

Hinata berniat menyeret Ino ke atap sekolah, sayangnya baru saja ia ingin berbelok ke lorong yang menghubungkan tangga dengan atap sekolah matanya lebih dulu menanggkap Namikaze Naruto disudut lorong itu bersama gadis bersurai hitam dengan gaya ekor kuda namun berponi, dari pada menunggu si rubah namikaze itu menyadari kehadirannya Hinata dengan kecepatan yang ia miliki menyeret Ino ke kantin terdekat.

"Tumben sekali membeli makan siang?" Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya meminta penjelasan saat melihat Hinata mendekat dengan dua bungkus anpan _._

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san belakangan ini sibuk sekali dengan usaha kami, sepertinya karena ujian akhir Neji-nii semakin dekat dan belum ada biaya. Jadi mereka tak sempat menyiapkan bento untukku. Kau juga tau setiap pagi aku harus membantu mereka mengurus Hana dirumah sakit jadi aku tidak bisa membuat bentoku." Hinata membuka pembungkus plastic anpan-nya kemudian menggigit roti itu dan menguyahnya pelan.

"Um, kau bisa meminta bantuanku Hinata-chan. Kau ini selalu memaksakan diri, lagi pula jika aku membuatkan mu bento uang untuk makan siangmu bisa kau tabung kan?" Ino tersenyum dua jari saat melihat Hinata akan membantahnya namun dengan cepat ia memberikan alasan yang logis sehingga Hinata tak dapat menyanggahnya.

"Aku terlalu sering menyusahkan mu dan keluargamu. Mungkin sekarang aku harus membiasakan diri tanpa kalian." Hinata tersenyum kecil kemudian melemparkan bungkus plastic bekas anpan miliknya ke dalam tempat sampah.

"Kau ini seperti orang lain saja. Oh iya bagaimana kelas barumu? Pasti menyenangkan dikelas khusus!" Ino menarik tangan Hinata kemudian membawanya duduk dikursi panjang yang disediakan di koridor.

"Apanya yang menyenangkan?" Hinata menguyah anpannya dengan cepat sebagai isyarat ia sedang kesal, "Disana memang khusus, khusus orang kaya seperti Namikaze, Uchiha, Haruno, Inuzuka." Hinata menampakan raut tak bersahabatnya saat menyebut kata Namikaze, kata yang benar berefek besar baginya.

"Hei kau pernah dengar istilah benci jadi cinta?" Ino menampakan senyum menggodanya dengan mata berkedip genit yang bisa membuat Hinata mual kapan saja.

"Dia, Namikaze Naruto adalah orang yang paling kubenci dan takkan pernah kebencianku berubah jadi cinta." Dengan sisa emosi yang masih melekat Hinata melempar bungkus anpan keduanya berusaha mencapai tempat sampah.

Sayangnya, itu jatuh pas di puncak kepala Namikaze Naruto.

Hell, Apa yang lebih buruk dari hari ini?

…

Naruto memungut plastic yang jatuh tepat diatas kepalanya dengan geram, tanpa banyak bicara ia menghampiri asal plastic itu. Dan sepertinya Kami-sama berpihak padanya, lihat Hyuuga Hinata disana duduk dengan gelisah dan wajah canggung apa lagi saat ia makin mendekat pada gadis bersurai panjang itu.

"Hyuuga sepertinya hari ini kau memang berniat mengajakku bermain ya?" Naruto tersenyum angkuh kemudian menarik lengan Hinata dengan kasar dan mencengkramnya kuat, dan berikutnya ia menyeret gadis bersurai indigo itu menjauhi koridor. Tak perduli tatapan orang padanya Naruto terus menyeret Hinata entah kemana tujuannya yang jelas baginya bermain-main dengan Hyuuga Hinata adalah penenang untuknya.

"Lepaskan tanganku Namikaze!" Hinata berteriak nyaring sambil berusaha membebaskan tangannya dari genggaman kasar setan pirang didepannya.

Namun, Naruto sama sekali tak menggubris itu ia malah semakin _mengeratkan_ ah bukan memperkuat cengkramannya pada lengan Hinata. "Berisik." Naruto menarik tangan gadis itu terus menerus hingga mereka sampai di atap sekolah yang sepi, beberapa kelopak sakura berterbangan terhembus angin. Naruto membenturkan punggung Hinata pada dinding dan tanpa basa-basi ia meninju dinding disebelah kepala indigo Hinata. Hinata menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis, ia tak pernah sanggup melihat kepalan atau apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan sebuah perkelahian fisik. Naruto terbelalak kaget melihat wajah memerah menahan tangis itu bukan lah sesuai harapannya yang ia inginkan adalah wajah merah padam menahan amarah. Lihat, mata berair berkaca-kaca itu juga bukan harapannya ia ingin mata itu menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang seolah tak takut. Oh, kemana Hyuuga Hinata yang ia kenal selama ini.

"Oi, menyebalkan melihatmu menangis." Naruto sedikit mundur memberi jarak untuk gadis itu. Namun, Hinata masih tak menggubrisnya ia malah menangis keras seolah Naruto telah merebut sesuatu yang berharga darinya.

"Oi, kenapa menangis? Ayolah aku han-

"Hanya bercanda? Hanya mengujiku? Hanya bermain?" Hinata berteriak kencang kemudian mengusap air matanya dan dengan tatapan murkanya ia menginjak kaki Naruto dan berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Oi sakit baka!" Naruto merintih kesakitan namun tak dihiraukan Hinata sama sekali.

…

Hinata merapihkan buku-buku dan peralatan sekolahnya begitu Kurenai-sensei membubarkan kelas, menutup tas dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kelas menuju loker untuk menukarkan sepatu. Hinata memasangkan earphone dan mengirimi beberapa email untuk Ino agar bisa pulang bersama, beginilah rasanya jika punya sahabat beda kelas,

"Hinata-chan disini!" Ino melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata untuk memberi kode pada gadis bersurai indigo itu.

"Ah tunggu Ino-chan!" Hinata balik melambai dan berjalan mendekati gadis Yamanaka itu.

"Kita pulang?" Ino memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku seragamnya dan bertanya pada gadis Hyuuga yang masih memperhatikan koridor sekolah.

"Oh, ayo." Hanya itu yang Hinata katakan sebelum mereka berdua melangkah menjauhi kawasan Iwatobi High School.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju stasiun baik Hinata maupun Ino hanya diam, keduanya sibuk tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

"Kau dekat dengan Shimura-kun Hinata?" Ino menempelkan kartu shinkansen elektriknya sambil berjalan memasuki stasiun.

"Maksudmu Sai?" Hinata berlari kecil mengejar kereta yang akan berangkat.

"Iya, pemuda bersurai hitam yang selalu tersenyum itu. Ah sayang sekali Hinata, kereta berikutnya datang setengah jam lagi." Ino menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi penunggu kereta di stasiun ini. Mereka telat kerata pertama sudah pergi.

"Dia salah satu geng si Namikaze itu." Hinata mengeluarkan ponselnya dsnr mengetik sesuatu disana.

"Dia tampan ya? Kau beruntung sekali bisa sekelas dengannya di kelas khusus." Ino menampakan matanya yang berbinar khas seorang _fansgirl._

"Ino percayalah kelas itu sama dengan Neraka." Hinata menampakan wajah kesalnya mengingat kelas barunya.

"Tetap saja dihuni para pangeran sekolah. Oh iya, seleksi ketua osis dimulai minggu depan kau tidak berminat mendaftar Hinata?"

"Um, ketua osis ya?" Hinata menerawang jauh dengan subyek itu.

...

* * *

Hanya prolog ya, btw iwatobi high school itu sekolah yang ada di anime free. See u next chp.


	2. Chapter 2 : Begin

Hinata berdiri dengan gugup ia berkali-kali menggenggam tas sekolahnya demi meredakan panik yang melanda dirinya. Ia melirik ponselnya yang menampakan waktu saat ini.

"Oh tidak, sepuluh menit lagi gerbang akan di tutup." Hinata berkeringat dingin. Ini salahnya, tidur terlalu malam dan belum menyiapkan keperluan untuk adiknya malam tadi. Jadi, dia terpaksa mengorbankan waktu sekolahnya seperti ini.

Kereta akan sampai lima menit lagi namun dari stasiun menuju Iwatobi high perlu waktu lima belas menit jika berjalan kaki apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Jika dia terlambat pasti berpengaruh besar pada nilainya, bukan rahasia umum jika sekolah Iwatobi suka mencabut beasiswa seenaknya jika guru tidak menyukai murid ataupun jika sang murid membuat kesalahan kecil. Saat suara kereta menandakan kereta sudah berhenti dengan secepat kilat Hinata berlari dengan tenaga tercepat yang ia miliki untuk sampai ke Iwatobi.

Sakura yang berguguran di sepanjang jalan tak membuat Hinata berhenti berlari untuk sekedar memuja indahnya bunga khas musim semi itu, yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana bisa sampai sekolah tepat waktu saat ini sampai dia tak sadar ikat rambutnya terlepas dan membuat surai indigo yang ia warisi dari sang ibu berkibar-kibar tertiup angin. Dan suara sebuah klakson yang nyaring hampir membuat Hinata berteriak kaget bercampur marah, ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam ada disana, ia menyeritkan dahinya saat mobil itu tiba-tiba berhenti melaju padahal tadi mengklaksoni dirinya seolah mobil itu sangat terburu-buru.

"Hei, nona teladan? Kesiangan hari ini?" sebuah kepala dengan surai blonde yang acak-acakan dan guratan di masing-masing pipi itu muncul dari kaca mobil itu dan tersenyum miring terhadap Hinata.

Hinata mendecih, minggu ini adalah minggu yang terkutuk untuknya dimulai dari kemarin si Namikaze membuatnya menangis, lalu keterlambatannya pagi ini, dan hari ini disaat ia terburu-buru menuju sekolah kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan si _troublemaker_ itu? Ia memilih mengabaikannya dan kembali berlari kecil seolah Namikaze Naruto tak ada.

"Percuma saja, mau kau berlari secepat apapun tidak akan sampai tepat waktu. Lebih baik kau menumpang padaku, seterlambat apapun kau akan tetap diizinkan masuk." Lagi Naruto kembali berbicara sambil menyeringai melihat pergerakan itu terhenti.

"Dia benar, sekarang tinggal lima menit sebelum gerbang ditutup dan lagi jika aku bersamanya pasti aku dipermudah untuk masuk. Jelas, sekolah itu milik keluarganya." Hinata menimbang keputusan yang akan diambil untuk dirinya.

Dengan harga diri yang ia kesampingkan, dia mencoba memasang _poker face_ dan menghampiri mobil hitam metalik yang ada di belakangnya, "Kau yakin memberiku tumpangan?" hinata memandang datar pemuda yang sudah menyeringai layaknya iblis di hadapannya.

"Mungkin jika kau memohon aku akan segera membukakan pintu ini." Naruto memasang wajah berfikir dengan jari telunjuk yan menempel di dagu.

Hinata menggeram gemas, kesabarannya diuji sekarang ia mencoba menarik nafas dan tersenyum datar.

" _Ini demi diriku."_ Batinnya.

"Um, Namikaze-sama boleh aku menumpangi mobilmu hari ini? Ku mohon." Hinata mati-matian menahan amarahnya ia lebih memilih jalan terbaik yaitu menuruti kemauan Naruto.

"Oh tentu saja, nona rendahan. Sebagai seorang dermawan tentu aku mau membantumu dengan menghabiskan bensin ku demi membantu dirimu." Naruto kembali terkekeh, dia terseyum miring dan menekan tombol otomatis yang membuat pintu mobilnya terbuka.

"Kenapa aku harus duduk di depan? Disamping mu?" Hinata yang sudah duduk di samping Naruto meletakan tasnya di atas paha dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Oh, jadi kau ingin duduk di belakang dan aku menyupiri dirimu? Ah, aku tau kau ingin seperti gadis kaya lainnya kan? Yang disupiri, dan kau bisa tenang di belakang?" Naruto menoleh pada Hinata yang masih menghadap depan menatapi jalan yang sepi.

"Urusai, jalankan mobilmu kita sudah terlambat."

"Kau memerintahku Hyuuga? Dan kita? Oh maaf saja, tidak akan pernah ada kita untuk dirimu dan diriku." Dan dengan sekali gerakan Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya dengan liar, ia bahkan tak menginstrupsi Hinata agar menggunakan sabuk pengaman ataupun berpegangan.

"Kau gila Namikaze, tidak waras. Kau ingin membunuhku?" Hinata berteriak menjerit begitu mobil yang dikemudikan Naruto rasanya akan menjadi malaikat kematian untuknya.

Naruto tersenyum lagi ah tidak menyeringai pagi yang indah dengan menyiksa Hinata dengan omongan pedas dan tingkahnya. Ia bahkan masih berfikir cara apa lagi untuk menyiksa gadis bersurai kelam ini? Apa dia harus membuat mobil ini seperti akan kecelakaan? Atau dia bisa melompat dari mobil dan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian? Tidak, itu merugikan dirinya sendiri lebih baik merugikan Hyuuga dari pada dirinya.

"Hentikan baka Naruto, aku masih ingin hidup." Hinata dengan segenap keberanian yang masih melekat melempar tas yang menutupi rok mininya ke arah Naruto dan sayangnya ditangkis oleh Naruto dengan mudah.

"Wow." Naruto bergumam kagum saat melihat paha putih Hinata tersingkap keatas, bersih dan mulus itu mampu membangkitkan fantasi liar seorang Namikaze Naruto dan tanpa sadar menghentikan laju mobilnya karena sudah sampai tujuan dan mungkin fokusnya hilang karena pemandangan yang disuguhkan Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Dasar mesum!" Hinata menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada setelah menarik roknya lebih kebawah.

"Sungguh indah jalang. Berapa pemuda yang sudah menyentuh itu?" Naruto terkekeh meremehkan sambil melirik paha Hinata secara terang-terangan.

"Jaga mulutmu Namikaze." Hinata menarik tasnya dan segera memakainya menggenggamnya, menatap Naruto dengan menantang. "Buka pintu ini." Tegas Hinata sambil menunjuk pintu disebelah kirinya.

"Mungkin setelah kau mendesah untukku." Naruto menyeringai dan melepas sabuk pengamannya kemudian membuka dua kancing atas kemejanya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Jangan macam-macam Namikaze." Hinata membuat jarak dari Naruto yang mulai mendekatinya.

Naruto mengabaikan itu semua dan terus mendekati Hinata, yang sudah terpojok pada pintu mobilnya, ia menjilat bibir seolah menemukan hal menggiurkan di hadapannya.

"Diam Namikaze, jangan mendekat." Hinata melirik kiri-kanannya berusaha menemukan alat untuk menghindari Naruto, namun sayang tak ada yang dapat membantu.

Dan semakin dekat hingga Naruto dapat merasakan aroma parfum yang Hinata gunakan. Dan setelahnya ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Sudah kelas dua tingkat atas, tapi masih menggunakan parfum dengan aroma seperti ini? Hei, gunakan aroma yang lebih menggoda agar menimbulkan sensasi seksi."

"Diam Namikaze, buka pintu ini. Aku sudah tertinggal jam pertama, aku bisa dianggap alfa, mengertilah." Hinata menunduk entah merasa malu tentang parfumnya atau merasa sedih karena kecerobohannya pagi ini.

"Oh, ayolah sudah berapa kali ku katakan? Menyebalkan melihat mu menangis." Naruto mulai mundur menjauhi Hinata, dan tangannya tergerak menye tuh tombol yang menjadi perintah untuk membukakan pintu.

Seketika pintu tersebut terbuka Hinata langsung melompat dan menarik tasnya dan segera meninggalkan kawasan parkirann, ia bahkan tak melirik Naruto sama sekali. Sedangkan Naruto memandangi punggung gadis itu dan tersenyum senang paginya telah diisi hal menyenangkan, ia berniat segera menyusul gadis itu namun sebuah hal menarik perhatiannya.

"Lembaran pengumuman seleksi ketua osis dan formulir seleksi? Oh bagus sekali Hyuuga kau memulai permainan baru ini, jangan harap kau bisa menang dengan mendahului ku." Naruto meremas kedua kertas itu sehingga berbentuk bulat tak beraturan. Kemudian melempar kertas itu ke sembarang arah.

…

* * *

Ini masih ukk tapi ori sempetin ngetik kilat sekalian up, pendek ya? Next chp lebih panjang, janji wkwk.


	3. NOTICE

p style="text-align: center;"NOTICE/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongHalo semua, apa kabar? Adakah yang nunggu cerita ori? Oke, semua cerita akan di revisi dan di publish ulang di wattpad dalam waktu 2×24 jam dari sekarang di akun orihime yoshizuki. Jadi, stay on your Watty!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongWith love, orihime yoshizuki./strong/p 


	4. Chapter 4

NOTICE

Haloooo, selamat malam. Karena aku baru sempat melihat email dan membaca review kalian semua aku minta maaf karena lupa mencantumkan user name wattpad ku.

Find me on wattpad at **CLEORAIN** atau melalui link ini user/Cleorain dan jangan lupa untuk follow, semua cerita akan di publish ulang di sana. Thank you all.

With love, orihime yoshizuki.


End file.
